<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sorry by ERAC12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459777">Sorry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12'>ERAC12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An American  in Wakanda (Bucky doesn't count) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Emotional Hurt, Everything Hurts, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Sick Character, no beta read</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:09:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERAC12/pseuds/ERAC12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everret found out about Stephen accident and tried to help him out. Unfortunaly, Strange didn't want his help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everett Ross/Stephen Strange, Past relationship - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>An American  in Wakanda (Bucky doesn't count) [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800430</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sorry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bangtan_Benhead/gifts">Bangtan_Benhead</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Note 1: English is my second language and I am practicing it. If you see any mistake, let me know. Thank you.</p><p>Note 2: I know that the official timeline said that Black Panther happened in 2017(?) and Doctor Strange in 2016. But, for this AU, we are gonna pretend that the events of Black Panther (T'Challa coronation) passed a month after civil war and Stephen accident a week or two after civil war as he is called to attend Rhodes. Okay? Any question or doubt, let me know in comments.</p><p>Note 3: Enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All the things in his life stopped having sense when he received the Call. The world stood still as he listened about Stephen’s accident. He couldn’t believe at first, he thought someone was playing him a prank, but, then, it hit him as a truck and he couldn’t breathe. The irony of the situation was that the person who informed him of his ex-husband’s condition was Christine Palmer, the woman he found Stephen with. She had called him almost seven months after the crash happened. No one else had considerate calling him before as he was out of Stephen’s emergency contact list and his life.</p><p>Christine had taken the decision of calling him as Stephen attitude was getting worse; no treatment was working and he’d started taking risky decisions, no listening to anyone’s advice and being imprudent. He was obsessed to have his hands back. Apparently, the woman believed he could appeal to his ex-husband’s conscience and helped him. That was laughable, Stephen was the most stubborn man in the world and nobody could change his mind.</p><p>Even knowing the impossibility of his mission, he abandoned his work, without telling anyone what was happening, and took the first plane to New York. He would deal with the consequences later. When the plane was on the sky, he started to realize the craziness of his actions but he didn’t regret it.  Stephen was in trouble and alone. Everett owned him this after all the years they were married. At least, he had to try.</p><p>So, there he was, in front of his old flat without knowing if he should knock or use his keys. He had conserved it as a good memory of the good days of his marriage. Finally, after five minutes, he decided to opened to door with his keys.</p><p>The flat was a mess. It was a ghost od what it was. He was horrified when he thought of Stephen Strange, his proud and clever ex-husband, would be living in such conditions. He started to feel guilty with every step he took inside the place he called once home. He should have been there. He should have known of his accident sooner and come back to help him.</p><p>He stopped at the main bedroom’s door in shock. Stephen was laying in a mattress, which was on the floor, with an old blanket over him. He looked as a shadow of himself; he was just bones and skin, his face was covered by a overgrown beard and his eyes were empty.</p><p>"Stephen." He called him at the same time he got closer to him. "I know I shouldn’t be here" He said. "But I…" Everett didn’t know what to say.</p><p>Stephen didn’t answer, he just looked at him. The man didn’t believe the blond was really there. He was just dreaming again. Everett didn’t have any reason to be there and looked at him with love and worry.  He didn’t deserve it. He lost the right when he hurt him. But even if he believed it was an illusion, he got up when the blond asked him to. He followed him to the bathroom and let him bath him.</p><p>The blond was distressed when he felt his ribs under his fingers. He bathed with soft-touches, trying to no harm him. He washed his heard with smooth movements and noticed how long it was. He would have to cut it and shave him, also. He would take him to Wakanda, T’Challa would understand and help him, as he knew Shuri would find the way to help him, to heal his hands. All would be alright. He tried to communicate this sentiment with his touched and sweet words.</p><p>A spark of recognition shone in Stephen’s eyes as Everett finished bathing him. He took his hand between his shaking ones and held it by a moment. The man realized he wasn’t hallucinating and Everett was in front of him as he felt his warm under his hands.</p><p>"Everett…" He murmured disconcerted and he received a smile as answer.</p><p>But all his relief he had felt disappeared and turned in shame. He realized his condition and his aspect so, he automatically let hi hand go, as he was embarrassed of his shaking hands. Then, the shame became an irrational range.</p><p>"What are you doing here?" He yelled as he got up and out of the bathtub. He tried to get as far as he could of the blond.</p><p>"I… I…" Everett tried to answered but he was shock by Stephen’s fast mood changes. "Christine called me…" He tried to explain.</p><p>"And you came to make fun of me!" The other interrupted.</p><p>"No" Everett replied indignant. "I would never…"</p><p>"You wanted to see my misery!" Stephen accused him without listening. "Are you have now that I am broken? Jobless? Useless? Did you feel better?"</p><p>"No, Stephen!" The blond cried out. "I never wished to see you like this!" Everett was devasted. "I came here to help you…"</p><p>"I don’t want your help" The brunet answered. "I am not a charity work!" He screamed.</p><p>"Of course you’re not!" Everett said "…But you’re destroying yourself!" He shouted.</p><p>"I don’t need you." Stephen replied proudly. "You cannot do anything for me" The brunet was angry and hurt "… You cannot cure me" Everett tried to get close but Stephen didn’t let him. "You are useless as everyone else!" He yelled.</p><p>"Stephen…" The blond tried to stop him, knowing he was tried to take his hurt out on him.</p><p>"Specially you!" He shouted</p><p>"Stephen..." Everett repited without result.</p><p>"Who will need you?" He asked heartless.</p><p>"Stop" Everett pledged to him.</p><p>"Who will need a man so mediocre as you?"Stephen asked angry.</p><p>"I…"  Everett tried to say but he was interrupted.</p><p>"Even when I had my two hands, you weren’t worthy of my time!" He yelled cruelly and all colour disappeared of Everett’s face. "I don’t know why I put up with you all these years" He added and enjoyed as Everett’s heart broke.</p><p>The blond had enough. He shouldn’t have returned. It was a mistake coming back. A big one.  He didn’t try to defend himself. Every one of Stephen’s words got tattooed in his soul and he believed every single one of them to be truth. He couldn’t stay there. He was a coward. So, he turned over his steps and left.</p><p>The brunet looked Everett go for second time in his life but he didn’t stop him. He just let him, again. He had burned all the bridges. Everett deserved something better, someone better. Someone that didn’t hurt him and treated him as the lovely and beautiful man he was. Therefore, Stephen Strange stayed on his place with tears in his eyes and shaking hands.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. I hope you liked it and it didn't hurt so much. Stephen was in a bad situation; don't worry, he would have his redemption.  I am sorry to the hedgehog fans (I love him, I swear), I will compensate him in the next drabble (Everpanther).</p><p>Let me a comment if you have time. I love reading you.</p><p>As always, I send you good vibes.<br/>XOXO<br/>PS: ;), Mono.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>